Descendants 8 - Objectivity
Objectivity is issue 8 of The Descendants, and issue nine of volume 1, Welcome to Freeland House. Summary Jonathan Edward Tyler, the Academy Enforcer Prometheus returns from leave to discover a number of people he didn't approve of were promoted including Wolf, Shine, War-Torn and Launch and he has misgivings about the Enforcers. In Mayfield Alexis and Ian go into a cafe to escape the rain and Alexis sees a Scribe asking if "Void-storm" is connected to Life Savers, Inc and is annoyed by the name they gave her. She asks Ian if he knows who Life Savers, Inc are, he hesitates and diverts her. They are sent over drinks by General Lewis Pratt who asks them to leave and invites them to his office so he can explain. Tyler is still angry at Wolf's promotion has doubts over his mission prior to From There to Here, as one of the kids (Kareem) looked too injured to be a rogue psionic and they were at the hospital complex. His new handler tells him that the details are need to know, Edward tells him he needs to know. He is told that Alexis, Ian and Laurel where there to free the kids but that the kids are listed as red-level threats and the longer they are free the more likely the situation is to end up like New Dehli. Prometheus is reactivated as an agent and told to stay away from the Keyes case. Ian and Alexis are taken to Norfolk, Virginia and the ROCIC base. Pratt tells them that the Government doesn't approve of the actions of the Academy or Project Tome. Pratt tells them that "psionics" are the descendants of people involved in super soldier programs in the 1940s and 50s from all over the world. That the project worked but it took years to show in their descendants properly. Pratt explains that the accurate term is descendants as not all of them have mental or psionic abilities. Patricia Masters and Edward Tyler come into the room and he, Alexis and Ian all recognise each other, Prometheus wreathing his arms in flame while Ian prepares to strike him. Pratt and Masters calm them down although Ian and Edward continue to argue briefly. During the conversation Pratt attempts to convince Tyler that the kids are good, bringing up Life Savers, Inc which Alexis denies until it becomes clear that the teens have been acting as prelates behind her back. Ian accidentally reveals he's known about it the whole time. Tyler and Masters tell Ian to wait to try and talk to Alexis as she's too mad. Later that night he goes to ask Laurel where Alexis is but Alexis is angry at her too. They discuss the new information they now have after talking with General Pratt and connecting with the ROCIC. Cyn is furious with Alexis for banning the use of their powers but Warrick explains how his parents reacted to his being Damascus and that he understands they wanted his safety. Cyn feels that this is too important. Brother Wright now working for Project Tome and the Enforcer Corps as a handler watches Tyler on the security system and is told by Simon Talbot that his team has been approved. Category:Welcome To Freeland House